


Everything in Nothing

by ZjzMRYM



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZjzMRYM/pseuds/ZjzMRYM





	Everything in Nothing

 

 

 

 

——————————————

 

 

 

横山裕赤裸着团在角落里抽烟，脸上带着黑色的半截面具，细绳结构一般的衣物叠放在一边，裸露在外的性器保持着半勃的状态靠在腿根上。

 

他的倦意来自于五分钟前和一位女士的恶战，那女人的声音还在附近回荡，他很快地看一眼那女人，抽一口烟，又扫一眼在附近交合着的陌生的肉体，舒适感使饱含酒精的大脑更加昏沉。

 

性事使他空洞，他一直这么认为，就好像那些白色的粉末一样，助人逃避现实，使人迷恋，劲头过了以后苍白变得更加苍白。那又如何，循序往复，他依然需要它。

 

他垂下头去看面前的垫子。

 

房子很宽敞，大概有五百个人吧，他不负责地猜想，身在其中让这场面看起来更加壮观，于是他想起了电影「香水」，不过与之区别的是大家都在身上挂着一些起只能装饰性作用的布料，有些庸俗地。

 

横山掐了烟。

 

分不清楚哪个是听到的哪个是看到的哪个是闻到的。在故作优雅的香薰中，在落着金粉的天鹅绒里，在此起彼伏的呻吟声中，在性事的腥味里。

 

横山觅见一个梳着背头的男人，他棕色的卷发，一半落在肩上，一半用绳子捆在后脑勺，露出他宽阔的额头。男人带着与这里格格不入的獭狸面具，入侵般的特别。

 

横山无法移开目光，他就像在哪里见过他。

 

男人从台阶上放着的水果拼盘底部摸了一个粉色包装的套子，略过周遭裸露着肉体的女人们朝横山走过来。

 

 

 

这里是性派对，释放原始欲望的地方。

 

除了这一点横山想不起任何东西。在遇见这个男人之前的事情都模糊了，他甚至不知道是否真的有什么事情存在于这之前。

 

男人抬手扶住他白花花的脖颈，宽厚的手掌滑到胸膛，掠过乳尖又滑向他的肋骨与腰。

 

横山自然而然迎着男人进攻的姿态躺了下来，背后巨大的垫子软得像一块芝士，随着旁边男男女女的律动似有似无规律地颤动着，鼓励着他的神经，让他允许自己在这里接受一个陌生同性的身体。

 

「我是丸山，请多指教。」男人说。

 

「我是横山。」横山说。

 

男人啃咬起他微微出汗的脚尖。

 

横山脑中一片空白，抱着一些单纯的欲望与好奇心，他将要和这个叫丸山的男人进行一场性爱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

有惊鸿冲出芦苇丛，展开翅羽拂过水面，翅下的风撩拨起一层波浪。横山脑中充斥着这样的画面，大半个身体泛起涟漪。

 

越是陌生的触碰，越是让人敏感，丸山所到之处，横山的神经扭作一团虚张声势。

 

 

 

“...唔”

 

丸山顺着横山的大腿一路啃咬至他的屁股，他紧实又圆润的臀瓣带给人口腔足够的充实感，丸山生出想咬破他的肌肤将他骨肉分离后吞下的不切实际的欲望来。

 

 

 

“听说皮肤也是性器官啊。”

 

横山听见丸山小声呢喃，他看了看自己的手，手臂，肩头，要这样说的话自己每一寸性器官都暴露在空气中，他感到羞臊。

 

 

 

丸山开始疯狂地舔食他的穴口，这些接触对横山来说都是新奇事物，如同婴儿第一次接触空气后也要啼哭，横山仰颈欢叫出声，他的叫声似淡奶油，在丸山耳膜上有节奏地打出泡沫，横山将一只手臂盖在自己羞得通红的脸上，却也并不想掩盖自己在他面前渐渐绽开的事实。

 

丸山的面具刮得横山痒痒，他撑唤一下想逃，丸山却一把抓住他的大腿根把他拉得更近，他的入口处就和丸山的阳物毫无缝隙地贴合在一起，横山嗤笑了一声，手臂还是紧紧贴着脸，将脸挡住。丸山拉开那只手臂，饶有兴趣地亲吻着他露在面具外的高挺的鼻尖和丰满的嘴唇，灵活的舌头恨不得把横山裕的表皮撬开看看里面还有什么更动人的宝藏。

 

 

 

横山不知自己如何得空在脑中不停地模拟着各样的场景，有的让他更加兴奋有的让他稍稍冷却，他尝到小时候喝的汽水的味道，听见雨点打在窗户上的声音，看见至亲的脸，他们漏进了他的脑子，高速擦过他的神经。

 

突然一个巨物阻断了他们，那巨物便是丸山的阴茎。

 

丸山试图将那插入带来的疼痛让横山清醒了几分，他代表着疼痛的叫声让丸山停下了动作，转而更加耐心地开拓着他的身体，他亲吻他的脖颈，抚摸他的胸脯与腰身，下体的头部在他的洞口撩拨着，慢慢推进又慢慢抽出，直到横山点点头说可以了，他才又发起了进攻。

 

横山重新感受到了快感，无边无际的想象也跟着回来了，他知道了为什么接近高潮的人会去翻白眼。

 

丸山将他抱起来，丸山坐在垫子上，横山坐在丸山的肉柱子上，丸山一手捏他一半屁股，一提一放，两人默契地对对方的性器做着一吞一吐或一进一出的事，丸山每每抽插，都好像刺在横山的心上，快感把内脏拧成一团，又放开，再狠狠扼住不许他挣扎。

 

丸山抱着横山的头，抓住他的头发，嘶嘶地喘着气，横山发间带着些许奶香的汗水分子涌入他的鼻腔，他狠狠地闻着这香味，张嘴咬破了横山肩上一小块肉，横山不觉得疼。丸山又吻他的嘴唇，横山尝到人血的味道，鲜活淋漓。

 

横山想起派对开始之前端着香槟走过的男生，想起夜幕降临时在门口把火把绑在腰上的表演者，想起在后院墙角边迫不及待开始撕扯对方唇齿的两个女人。啊都想起来了，丸山片刻的爱让他活了过来。

 

横山听着自己喉咙管里涌出的声音，从半阖的眼里探出目光观察着自己与丸山两副肉体，他恍惚觉得自己梦见过这样愉悦的场景，醒来的瞬间发现自己的腰因高潮而顶了起来，与床铺之间夹着一团空气，下体还保留着似有似无的释放感。回想不出梦里对方的样子，也想不起自己的样子，甚至不知道自己在梦中是男是女，是人是物，不知梦的源头自哪里，但它那就这样出现了，那大概是本能。

 

丸山将横山推回到垫子上换了俯身的姿势，横山便舒展开躯体。

 

搭在一边的手被人含在了嘴里，横山轻瞄一眼，是个留着黑色短发的女人，口红像被风撞碎的夕阳，乱糊在脸上、白色的面具上，横山在她脸颊上揩了一把，粘了一手的红色，他把那涂在丸山胸前，做出像被野兽的爪子抓过一般的痕迹。

 

黑发女人的男伴揉着她的屁股将她推搡过来，然后头枕着双臂望着这边的三个人，那女人顺着横山裕的手臂再次找到他的白葱尖一样的手，把他敷在乳房上，大腿上。

 

她和他们绞在一起。

 

丸山像吹气球一般将横山吹得鼓鼓的，横山又将那些多得快要溢出的欢愉通过指尖送一些到那个女人的身体里。丸山每撞击横山裕一下，都会有两个不同的声音不同频率地刺激着他。

 

黑发女人的男伴在一旁欣赏着这一切，握住了自己和脸上的鹰嘴面具一样挺立的下体。

 

 

 

回过神来时身边已不止丸山一人，耳朵里全是男人和女人交合在一起的欢愉之声，和经过挑选的优质人类肉体碰撞的色情的撞击声，从激烈程度来看那仿佛还要再持续一万年。

 

横山偶尔尝到脸上流过的黏液的咸腥味，那味道已不如开始时浓稠，这湿热的汁液越是透明，横山的心境就越开阔。

他转头看着一堆堆互动着的人肉，想把他们全装进眼眸，他们被大腿和胳膊包围着又同时成为包围别人的一部分，无数的肢体划过横山豆腐一样的皮肤，他的四肢也触碰过无数的胴体。

 

欲望把人体与人体连成一条线，线又接成环，环将他们吞噬，人群冲淡了丸山和横山这组人体花环中炽热的结点，他们变成两块叠在一起的肉，肉的上面又再叠起另一片肉，肉们在横山的瞳孔里交织翻腾，榨出情欲的浆汁将他溶解。横山吼叫起来。

没有一点掩饰的，这样的感觉真好，当人终于理解了性的理所当然，他们如此体面而美丽。

 

横山抹了一把脸睁开眼睛，他看见丸山从两个女人口中探出上身伏在他的胯间上下。

 

哦，他还在啊，横山想着，自己身上大概有什么让这人贪恋的东西，这想法使他感到一阵充实。

 

丸山舔过尝过横山的性器后，没有那一点充填他便会因饥饿而死一般，丸山把他吞进喉咙里去。几番磨合后，丸山掐住横山的腰，再次将自己送入他的体内。

 

横山身上布满夹杂着体液的汗水，那些汁水在他白璧一样的肌肤上灼出星星点点的光，丸山有几时错觉自己在与冬末将融未融的积雪做爱，那让他感到无限的荣光与骄傲。

 

 

 

横山的身体里生出个泉眼，随着丸山的抽插，快感从身体更深处涌上来将他吞噬淹没，像溺水一样，他发不出任何声音。

在去向高潮的这几秒内横山裕爱丸山如生命，而这种迷药一样的爱在释放过后又立马烟消云散。

 

 

 

横山陷进垫子里去，丸山埋头在离他的脸很近的地方，近得两人之间的湿热水汽迟迟散不开，他稍稍揭开横山脸上纯黑色的面具，观察着横山黑洞一般的眼睛。

 

丸山说，“你比我想得更美。”

 

 

 

深夜暗色调子的房子里，窗帘都羞怯地闭合着，不知道哪里突然透进了大片大片的光，横山朝着那光伸过手去，实在太温暖了，温暖得发烫，它们渗透进了横山裕身体里，吞噬掉了他旧的躯壳。

 

丸山的轮廓在横山眼中逐渐变大，变远，再变大，变成一团模糊的影子，融进太阳里。

 

 

 

横山流下眼泪来。

 

 

 

 

 

——没了——

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

⛳「感觉应该没人读了的时候写在后面的两句话解读，以免自己搞忘记」

 

用给妹子的回答做记录:

 

嗯，要说表达什么的话，应该是一点点我对性的看法之类的（？），简单地说就是性作为人本能是很正常很美丽的东西。然后加入了一点对其的体会，比如有时候并不是有对性或者类似的东西有需求，而是需要用这些东西逃避现实，所以性既让人充实又让人感到虚无吧，兼顾everything 和nothing。写的时候心情有点复杂又很随意，还是有些点没法完全用语言说清楚，大可以随意想象

 

关于有没有救赎什么的，横山那个角色应该是有得到一些新的生命力和感受（？），所以他流眼泪了，但这应该是暂时的，之后肯定还是无聊和无力更强势，欸人为什么要活着（。）

 

其实虽然性趴听起来好像会有很堕落的印象，其实不然，甚至通常发生在所谓社会精英人群之中，至少在一些地区是这样的吧，个人觉得根据参与其中的人的观念和认识来说的话，这大概是种高端派对。可能是醉生梦死的感觉给了人糜烂感，但设定上文中角色没有经历什么不得了的事，这只是他的一次性经历，非要说的话这篇文应该积极的因素更多

 

 


End file.
